


在海之北

by Lancieee



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 他说：“安灼拉，你还不懂，这无关于爱。”“我——”“你爱的不是我，”他说，“是我的自由，所以我把它给你。”





	在海之北

**Author's Note:**

> 人类!Enjolras / 人鱼!Grantaire

*  
海面在一天的不同时间中会显现出不同的颜色。安灼拉在很小的时候就意识到了这一点。  
对于这位贵族青年每天一成不变的生活来说，他的卧室露台外海面的颜色算得上是一种极大的变化，他为此感到着迷——在太阳尚未升起时，它会显出一种深沉的墨色，海面上凝结着薄雾，直到太阳初升时，雾才会渐渐散去，最远处的海被光照得发亮，那种光芒是逐渐由东方的海面洒向他的房间的，如果他前一天晚上入睡时不拉起窗帘，第二天他就会在满室粼粼波光中醒来，他在某种程度上喜爱着那种波光，那让他觉得自己仿佛身在别处；随着太阳渐渐升起，海的颜色会变得浅一些，从深墨蓝色变成近似于宝石的幽蓝，这时会有白色的海鸟在远处盘旋，有时还会在他的露台下面的那块礁石上歇脚；傍晚时的海面是最迷人的，鸟群起落盘旋，像是云投下的、会动的影子，夜是从北方降临的，深色颜料一层一层地从天空中覆盖到海面上，而西边的天空则染透了极深的玫瑰色，那种色彩极其枯败而又极富生命力，连海面都被它浸成了红色，像是注视着太阳溶化在水中，最终被阴影吞噬，直到月光洒向海面，再次赋予波浪银色的纱雾，万鸟归巢，只剩下海浪拍打岩石的声音。  
他的家人常说他孤僻不合群，安灼拉自己有时也觉得，相比于人类的世界来说，他对于露台外的大海更加熟悉。安灼拉不喜欢那些聚餐或者舞会，与之相比，他更喜欢独自坐在露台上读书，只有潮声与鸟群陪伴着他，他望着大海，而大海自顾自地涨潮，从早至晚。他不爱这里，更不属于这里，他的故土远在海上，远在鸟群之外，远在太阳照耀着云块的地方。他的故土名叫自由。他爱在海边散步，爱在浅滩上独坐，爱看着海浪吞没太阳，他知道自己有一天要改变这一切，要过别的生活，但他还太年轻——到今年八月份他才成年，现在他尚且不拥有选择的权利。  
这在以前时常让安灼拉感到苦恼，直到他见到格朗泰尔。

那天早些时候下了大雨，天昏沉沉的，乌云像是要直压到海面上去，但到了傍晚时，天却迅速地放晴了，西边的天空中隐约透出落日的颜色来。安灼拉在房间里闷了一天，这时便想到露台上去透透气。他推开门，迎面而来的风里夹杂着他熟悉的海和雨的潮湿气味，海面看着很平静，他走到了露台上去。  
他站在风中，朝西望着残阳，过了许久才意识到有人在唱歌。  
那种歌声像是从浪潮拍打岩石的声音中浮现出来的，又像是由海鸟的啼鸣中诞生，仿佛是来自远古的呓语，他听不懂那种语言，却依然觉得动听。安灼拉像怕被发现似地屏住呼吸，向外走了几步，向石台下望去。  
那是一只人鱼。  
他知道他们的存在，但也只是知道而已，安灼拉从未见过人鱼。他想起年幼时读过的童话，他们拥有“珍珠般洁白光滑的鱼尾”，但他现在看到的这只人鱼的尾巴却是黑色的，显得他上半身的皮肤有些苍白。他背对着他坐在那块礁石上，一半鱼尾浸没在水里，随着波浪微微摆动着，他略长的黑色卷发被风吹到了脑后，他在唱歌，安灼拉从未听过这首歌，但它的节律却与海潮起伏声相合，让他产生了莫名的熟悉感——这是每晚他入眠时所听的无词歌，它包含了他所向往的一切，太阳、云块、自由的生命。落日尚未沉入水中，那种光芒将傍晚的海风都染成了玫瑰色，让人如同身处北欧神话之中。他感到自己的心脏在跳动，在他年轻的生命里，那还是第一次：在围墙中长大的孩子，第一次见到了墙外开出的花。  
安灼拉开口向那个背影说道：“您好。”  
歌声戛然而止了，那只人鱼连看也没看他一眼，便立马跳回了水里去。安灼拉一下愣住了，他没有想到这只人鱼会作出这样的反应，急忙向前两步，抓着围栏向外看去，礁石附近的水面一片漆黑，太阳就快落下去了，他什么也看不见，只有一层层的波浪涌上来，好像刚才的那只奇妙的生物不过是他的梦境。安灼拉没有说话，也没有离开，他只是站在那里，有些懊悔地望着水面。  
许久之后，那只人鱼才从礁石后面探出了半个头来，安灼拉没有意识到自己在微笑。  
“您好，”他再次说道，声音很轻，“我不会伤害您，请别害怕。”  
人鱼闻言慢慢地绕过了礁石，向他的露台游了过来，安灼拉注意到他的脖颈间挂着一串黑贝制成的项链，即使背着太阳也散发着微光，在他身后的远处，海面被落日染得一片金黄。安灼拉半跪下来，冰冷的大理石面隔着一层布料紧压着他的膝盖，他从栏杆的间隔中伸出手去，人鱼的眼睛是极深的绿色，像是湿润的宝石珠子，人鱼的手潮湿冰冷，握在手里像是握着雨后的石像手指。  
“我叫安灼拉，您是谁？”

*  
那天傍晚，他第一次知道了自由的名字。

*  
他们很快便熟识了，格朗泰尔开朗而健谈，与他聊天成为了安灼拉新的爱好。严格来说，格朗泰尔是安灼拉的第一个朋友。当他把这个事实告诉格朗泰尔的时候，人鱼看起来有些惊讶。  
“你过的是什么生活啊？”他说，“听上去好像一只鲸鱼。”  
安灼拉不知道他这个比喻是什么意思，但他也没有细说自己生活的意图：他的生活枯燥乏味，没有什么值得向往的地方。与他相反，格朗泰尔的生活听起来要有趣得多，他已经六十多岁了，去过许多他听说或没听说过的海——按照人鱼的计算方式，他还十分年轻，几乎算是人类二十出头的年纪。安灼拉爱听他讲那些来自世界各地的故事，格朗泰尔也乐于和他分享。于是一个年轻人和一只年轻人鱼成了朋友。

*  
“我的朋友们跟我说要离人类远点，”格朗泰尔说，“但是我总觉得他们也会很喜欢你。”  
安灼拉觉得自己似乎听出了那句他没说出来的话，但他没有问，他说：“我第一次见到你的时候，你唱的是什么歌？”  
“人鱼爱上人类的故事。”  
“他们最后怎么样了？”安灼拉问。  
格朗泰尔看着他笑了。他喜欢看格朗泰尔的笑容，那种笑和他看惯的人类的笑容不同，那让他想起捕食的海鸟、跃出水面的鱼类，那是一种极自然的、出于本能未加雕琢的流露。  
“你不会想知道的。”他回答。

*  
他们总约在夜晚见面，白天对于人鱼来说太过危险了。格朗泰尔说他来自这片海以北的地方，那里比温带的海要冷得多，冬天时浮上海面，还可以见到漂浮的冰山。他说这话的时候，背靠着岸边的一块岩石，望着远处的海面，眼睛垂了下去，那种情绪应当可以被称作“怀念”。安灼拉坐在同一块岩石上，他脱了鞋，将赤裸的脚泡在海水里。他们在这一个月里常常在这个浅滩上见面。  
“那你为什么会来这里？”他问道。  
格朗泰尔的声音里带着笑：“离家出走，你们人类好像喜欢这么说。不过这在我们那儿挺正常，年轻的人鱼总喜欢到处游荡，等到老了再回到自己出生的地方生活。我也才刚离开那儿不久。”  
安灼拉低下头，他看着自己的双腿和格朗泰尔黑色的鱼尾。  
他说：“你还会走吗？”  
格朗泰尔点了点头。  
安灼拉说：“我会想念你的。”  
格朗泰尔抬起头来。在昏暗的月光中，人鱼墨绿色的眼珠看起来像是黑色的，他还在微笑，安灼拉却看不懂那双眼睛。  
“你今年多大了？”格朗泰尔问他。  
“十八岁。”他回答。安灼拉说了个谎，其实还差了几个月。  
“噢，”他仰头看着安灼拉，“你不会记得我的。你还小呢，再过几年你就会觉得这些都是你想象出来的，再过十几年你就会把我忘了，人类不都是如此吗？”  
安灼拉皱起了眉毛：“不都是如此。”他说。  
格朗泰尔没再回答。他沉回了水里去，没一会儿就又浮了上来，安灼拉看着他耳后的鳃一点点变得平滑下去，很快就变成了一片光滑的皮肤。他伸出手来，安灼拉下意识地去接，格朗泰尔给了他一只小小的青色软壳蟹，它蜷缩在他的手掌上，安静地吐着泡沫。  
“回去吧，”格朗泰尔说，“已经很晚了。”  
安灼拉独自走了回去，从花园的后门溜回房间，他从园丁那儿要了把钥匙——他常照顾这些人，他们与他的关系也极好——他把那只软壳蟹放进盛了海水的陶罐里，那里面放了不少格朗泰尔给他的小物件，从贝壳到珍珠，海螺，被寄居蟹废弃的壳，他却没什么能带给格朗泰尔的。安灼拉看着那只小蟹在水底缓缓地爬行，他小腿和脚上的海水被风吹干了，留下一层洁白的盐霜。

*  
第二天清晨他起床时，那只软壳蟹已经僵死在了陶罐的角落。  
安灼拉把这事告诉格朗泰尔，人鱼只是说：“它失去了自由。”他再也没给安灼拉带过这些活物。

*  
安灼拉没想到真的能见到格朗泰尔的朋友。  
其实他已经听他讲了不少关于他朋友们的故事，也记住了不少名字，最年轻也是最活泼的一个叫作古费拉克，他有一个伴侣名叫公白飞，沉稳而温和，但格朗泰尔与他算不上熟识；和他最处得来的那个叫巴阿雷，他们和若利常常一同出去旅行；他提到热安的时候，形容他是一位“忧郁而热忱的诗人”，年长他许多的弗以伊是他的伴侣。安灼拉从未见过诗人。  
格朗泰尔这天一见到他便说：“古费拉克一定要见见你。”  
安灼拉转过头，和他与格朗泰尔第一次见面不同，古费拉克没有躲在哪个岩石后面，他毫不在意地跟在格朗泰尔后面浮上了水面，向安灼拉伸出手来——他知道人类见面的礼节，安灼拉与他握了一次手。  
“您好。”他说。  
古费拉克笑了起来，他有一头棕色的卷发，眼睛也是透着光的深棕色，这让他看上去暖洋洋的。安灼拉注意到他也戴了一串像格朗泰尔脖子上一样的项链，只不过那串是白贝制成的。“您好，”他回道，“R天天把您挂在嘴边，快烦死我们了。”  
安灼拉向格朗泰尔看过去，他捶了一下古费拉克的肩膀。  
“他都说什么了？”他问。  
格朗泰尔说：“没什么。”  
古费拉克说：“他说您是阿波罗。”  
安灼拉挑起眉毛，格朗泰尔耸了一下肩膀，咕哝了一句“这又没什么不对”。  
“你们的项链，”安灼拉换了个话题，“是做什么的？每个人鱼都戴这个吗？”  
古费拉克捧起了自己的项链，小心翼翼地，像捧着什么易碎的珍宝。  
“这个，”他拉长声音道，“这是人鱼自由的心。”

*  
他那天回去得很晚。

*  
安灼拉一直等到天气很暖了才下水游泳，那时候距离他认识格朗泰尔已经过去了四个月，随着夏天的到来，白天越来越长，他见到人鱼的时间也越来越晚。不过和格朗泰尔一起游泳在某种程度上弥补了这种遗憾。  
夏夜的海水是暖的，浸泡在其中时会让人格外放松。安灼拉游得很慢，格朗泰尔也愿意陪着他，他漂浮在水上，深黑色的鱼尾在波浪中时隐时现，看人鱼游泳是件令人着迷的事情，感觉像是注视着一个梦境：他修长的手臂舒展开来，凸起的肩胛骨像是翅膀，又像是鱼鳍，被月光和雾笼罩着，他的发丝在水中散开，安灼拉的手指穿过去，打散了它们，却什么也抓不住——像是他所有向往自由的梦。  
“我好像睡着了。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔望着他笑，他绿宝石一样的眼睛在月光里面变得柔软起来。  
“要是你睡着了，”格朗泰尔说，“我就把你带回海底去，让你也变成人鱼。”  
“听上去不错。”  
格朗泰尔摇了摇头，他的黑发被海水弄湿了，有几绺贴在了苍白的脸侧。安灼拉望着他，他再一次看不懂那双眼睛了。  
“我能摸一下你的尾巴吗？”安灼拉问道。  
这是他第一次提出这个要求，格朗泰尔睁大眼睛看了他一会儿，却没有拒绝，他无声地点了点头，向后游了一些，靠在一块礁石上，安灼拉向他游过去，他用左手搭上格朗泰尔的肩膀。  
夏夜的海水是暖的，格朗泰尔的鱼尾是凉的，它摸上去又凉又滑，安灼拉注视着自己手指的皮肤与细密的鱼鳞接触的地方，在人鱼的胯骨以下，他稍微用了些力，柔软的鱼尾被压得陷进去一些，格朗泰尔发出一声闷哼，安灼拉赶紧松了手。  
“我弄痛你了吗？”他问。  
格朗泰尔没有看他，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，摇了摇头，小声说了句“我得赶紧回去了”，就很快转过身去，迅速消失在了海水中，留下安灼拉一个人面对着夜晚的海面。

*  
安灼拉做了个梦——他梦到自己变成了人鱼，在格朗泰尔说过的那些海底建筑、沉船的残骸中游荡，像个幽灵；他见到了那些朋友们，与他们相处得很好；他游向北方的海，冬天的时候，海面上漂浮着雪白的冰山；他听人鱼们唱歌，他们唱小人鱼爱上人类的故事，人鱼失去了自由的心，在午夜化为泡沫，人类一无所知，转眼就遗忘了她。  
他醒来了。梦里没有格朗泰尔。有人晃着他的肩膀，他睁开眼睛，是他的母亲。  
“去漂洗场看看呀，安琪，”她的语气兴奋而神秘，“有人捉到了一只人鱼。”

*  
外面正下着大雨，安灼拉没有坐马车，他骑了匹马一路奔到漂洗场时，天刚蒙蒙亮，广场门口却已经被人围得水泄不通了。他下了马，一路往人群里挤进去，冰冷的雨水淋得他发抖，他出门时穿外套了吗？他不记得了。没人认出他就是这片封地领主的儿子，他太过狼狈，而人群全都朝着最前面翘首盼望着。  
他们说：“你看到了没？”  
他们说：“看到了，真是个怪物！”  
安灼拉没有理会，他花了许久才挤到了人群的最前面，雨水淋得他几乎睁不开眼睛。他抹了把脸，这才看到一只纤瘦的人鱼，他的鱼尾是纯白色的，浅色的长发披在肩上，脖子上没有项链，他的胸口被人刺穿，被鲜血染红了，模糊间看上去像是在那里开了朵玫瑰，但已然死了。  
安灼拉的心一半放了下去，一半又揪了起来。  
不是格朗泰尔。  
格朗泰尔认识他吗？

*  
“那是热安。”  
格朗泰尔告诉他。  
安灼拉看着他攥紧了手指，牙关被咬得嘎吱作响，“那群混蛋，”他说，“热安救了他们的船员，他们却——”  
他没有说下去。安灼拉伸出手去，慢慢地抚摸着他的后背。格朗泰尔急促的呼吸稍稍平复了些，他不再紧握拳头了，而是颓然地靠在岩石上，他的头发垂了下去，将他破败的表情笼罩在一片晦暗中。  
“我们要走了。”他说。  
安灼拉感到心脏漏跳了一拍，“为什么？”他问道。  
“为什么？”格朗泰尔笑了，这个笑苦涩得像是海水，“为什么？哈，你是真的不知道吗，安灼拉？人类从来不可能接受我们，我们或许爱过你们，或许试着和你们交流过，但是你们想要的只是新奇和刺激，你们只想要把我们捉去取乐、作成标本，我们还要留在这里，直到人鱼化成泡沫，人类回到高处，这就是你们想要的吗？”  
安灼拉却很平静，他只是说：“我从来没这么想过。”  
格朗泰尔看了他好一会儿。  
“对不起。”他说，“我刚才太愤怒了。”  
安灼拉摇了摇头。他伸出手去，格朗泰尔垂下头，将侧脸贴近了它。  
“带我一起走。”安灼拉说。  
格朗泰尔猛然抬起头来，安灼拉拂去了他脸侧的头发，将它们别在耳后。格朗泰尔的耳朵也与人类的形状不太一样，它很奇特地凸出来一块，像是不肯好好生长。  
“为什么？”他轻声问。  
安灼拉回答道：“因为我爱你。”  
格朗泰尔沉默了。许久，他侧过头去，亲吻了一下安灼拉的手心。  
“明天午夜再回这里来，”格朗泰尔说，“我带你一起走。”

*  
安灼拉没有什么可以告别的对象。在作为人类的最后一天中，他最后一次在自己的露台上读书，像往常一样与父母道过晚安后，他带上了那只盛放格朗泰尔的礼物的陶罐，将花园钥匙还给了园丁，独自向海边的浅滩走去。  
他到达那里时，月亮尚未爬到天空的正中，格朗泰尔已经靠在了岩石后面。安灼拉将手中的陶罐交给他。  
格朗泰尔接过去看了一眼：“我以为你早就扔了。”  
安灼拉摇了摇头。他脱下衣服，赤身裸体地走向温暖的海水，接过格朗泰尔手中的陶罐，将里面的东西尽数倒进海中——他将要迎来自由的生命，不该让这些东西再受人间的禁锢。做完这最后一件事后，他丢下陶罐，在格朗泰尔的带领下走向深海。  
海水漫过他的头顶时，安灼拉并不觉得害怕，格朗泰尔停了下来，他拽住了安灼拉，现在他们所处的位置尚浅，月光把四周的水照得清亮，海水让他的眼睛发涩，只好半眯着眼睛看向格朗泰尔。他在微笑。  
他取下了自己脖颈间的项链，毫不犹豫地戴在了安灼拉的脖子上。  
就在那一个瞬间，他觉得自己的眼睛不再疼痛了，他的耳朵后面裂出了鳃，让他不再觉得无法呼吸，这种感觉是奇妙的，看着自己人类的双腿逐渐变成鱼尾——他的鱼尾和格朗泰尔的一样是黑色的。安灼拉伸出手去，摸了摸那串项链，它漂浮着，静静地散发着柔和的光芒。  
格朗泰尔说：“你可能得适应几天用鱼尾游泳，不过这不太难，肯定比人类学走路简单得多。”  
安灼拉点了点头，他伸出手去，握住了格朗泰尔的手。在水下注视着他的时候，那双深绿色的眼睛温柔得出奇。  
“我们住的地方要一直往北游，”格朗泰尔继续道，“看到珊瑚群的时候，再向东边走，那时候你就应该能见到同伴了。”  
安灼拉眨了眨眼睛：“你不和我一起吗？”  
格朗泰尔伸出另一只手来，他触摸了一下安灼拉的脸，动作轻得像是拂去了他脸上的一点灰尘。  
“我把心给了你，”他说，“我走不了了。”  
安灼拉愣了一下，立刻就想要把那串项链摘下来，但格朗泰尔握住了他的手——他的手，已经有些颤抖了，他甚至能够感受到生命力一点点地从他冰凉的皮肤下面流逝着，但他仍然那么用力，好像不能承受他的拒绝。  
他说：“安灼拉，你还不懂，这无关于爱。”  
“我——”  
“你爱的不是我，”他说，“是我的自由，所以我把它给你。”  
他说完这句话，便又微笑起来，安灼拉紧紧地握着格朗泰尔的手，在他的手指尖亲吻了一下。自由尝起来是海水的涩味。紧接着他便溃散开去，一连串的泡沫从他吻过的手指处开始融化，仅仅是一瞬间，刚才还对他微笑的人鱼便成了一团不断破灭的泡泡，连那个微笑也消散在了水中。安灼拉的手指穿过了它们，却什么也捉不住。  
他抬起头，午夜的月亮悬挂在夜幕中，在海面上投下清澈的银晖。

FIN


End file.
